He who entered the forest and never returned
by Orangelinedevil
Summary: Meet youngster Melvin. Young, rude, ill-mannered, and just an overall joke. He catches some Pokemon and decides to go into the forest despite his older brother's protests. He learns a lesson he will remember for the rest of his life.


The brown and tan Pokémon stood there tired, with its eyes set on its opponent. With only a small amount of energy left, it dashed toward the opponent with blazing speed and tackled it. The bipedal gray warrior fell to the ground but soon got back to its feet.

"Go, Machop! Finish it off with a Karate Chop!"

This was it. It was the Youngster, Melvin and now it was his turn to shine. The small gray warrior leapt towards the injured raccoon like creature and delivered a forceful chop that rendered it unconscious. Proud of his work, the Youngster pulled out the trademark red and white ball and hurled it at the defeated Pokémon. It hit it square on the head, bounced up, opened, and in a beam of bright red light, the Zigzagoon was inside the PokeBall. Naturally, it began to shake but it soon stopped and a sound any trainer would recognize came from the ball. Melvin had done it. He had captured a Zigzagoon. Sure, it only knew Sand-Attack and Tackle, but it was better than nothing.

Melvin picked up the PokeBall, shoved it in his pocket. He felt quite proud of his accomplishment. He quickly left the tall grass and began to the short trek back home to show his catch to his older brother, Jackson. When he reached his home, he saw his brother by the lake front playing with a school of Finneon and Goldeen as a Swanna rested in the background.

"Look what I got, Jackson! Me an' Machop went and got this Zigzagoon. Too bad it only knows two gay ass moves."

"Melvin, that isn't a nice thing to say. You caught a low level Pokémon, so of course it wouldn't know amazing moves. That is why it is your duty as its new trainer to bond and grow strong with it."

Jackson was a professional breeder. If anyone knew how to raise Pokémon with love and care, it was him. Sadly, none of his wisdom passed off to his brash younger brother, who was quick to insult him time and time again.

"Put a sweaty sock in it, you ass hat! You're just butt hurt because you were beaten by Lance and that blue haired broad! So you quit being a respectable trainer and decided to become a punk ass breeder."

Melvin was halfway correct. After Jackson failed to beat the Indigo League, he decided to go back into training like any hard working trainer would. In the Dragon's Den, he saw a red haired trainer and a boy in a hat leave. It was there that Jackson had a battle with Claire and Lance, the Dragon Trainers. Even though Jackson's Pokémon were well trained, fought hard, and the opponents Pokémon just had a battle, Jackson's team lacked the Ice and Dragon moves necessary to win the battle. Even though he lost to them, he kept training. Eventually, his training lead him to Lavender Town where something tragic happened involving Ghost Pokémon and Pokémon Tower. He never said what happened, but since then he practically quit competitive battling and turned to breeding.

"I'm just going to ignore that, Melvin. But if you wish to go deeper into the forest, I suggest you allow me to teach you Zigzagoon Surf, Pin Missile, and Odor Sleuth. You'll never know what you'll run into out there. And I might as well teach your Machop Foresight and Bulldoze. And maybe I'll teach it Flamethrower as well if you have the time!"

Jackson was just trying to be a good older brother. When was the last time you saw a fighting type other than Combusken and Blaziken that knew Flamethrower? And of course, Melvin responded harshly.

"Maybe you should have taught them to your own Pokémon before you decided to quit training. You're just a punk ass who is afraid to battle and I don't need any lessons from you! I bet Fantina has more balls than you do!"

"Well, Melvin, at least let me heal your Pokémon for you."

"I don't want your wussy germs rubbing off on me and my team! I'll just find some Oran berries. I bet that those soft berries are tougher than you!"

Being the little jerk that he was, Melvin gave his older brother the middle finger and ran off back into the forest. Jackson gave a depressed sigh and turned around and went back to his Water Pokémon.

"Mr. Jackson, that is certainly no way for a child to behave."  
>Jackson turned around to see who was facing him. That pink body, that strange crown and the sparkling jewel in the center gave it all away. He was speaking with the telepathic Slowking that lived in the lake.<p>

"Well, Slowking. I'm tired of him. If he wants to go and get hurt, let him do it on his own. The only reason I haven't abandoned him here is because I don't want those dirty criminals coming back here stealing any of you."

"I understand that, Mr. Jackson. But you could have at least sent Mightyena and the Poochyena Brothers to make sure he doesn't fall prey to the Ghost types. His Pokémon only know Normal and Fighting moves."

"Well, Slowking, that is his problem. Bad things tend to happen to little kids that don't listen. Maybe if he runs into a hungry Hypno, he'll learn how to-"

Jackson stopped. A shadow was looking over them and it gave an ominous feel. All of the friendly Water Types went underwater as a massive Gyarados came from beneath the lake's surface. But that wasn't the issue. The Gyarados was actually the protector of this lake and it sensed the ominous presence. Standing atop a tall butte was an unfamiliar white Pokemon with what appeared to be a black blade jutting out the side of its face. It gave a loud cry and fled.

"Oh dear, Mr. Jackson! I do believe that was the Disaster Pokémon, Absol! I feel as if something terrible is going to happen to your younger brother!"

Even though he really disliked Melvin, he was still his younger brother. He sent out Mightyena and the Poochyena Brothers to search the ground and a flock of Pidgeotto and Staravia to search the air. Not wanting to take any chances, he sent a Sandslash to tunnel through the earth and see if it could feel his brother's steps.

Melvin was lost as well as being tired and hungry. He only found a few Oran berries for his Zigzagoon and it was still weak. Worst of all, the sun was beginning to set and this is when the Ghost types tend to come out. Feeling like he needed to take a break, he sat down on a rock. His stomach was growling and he saw strange leaves sticking out of the ground. He yanked them hard expecting something edible, but all he found was a squirming Oddish. Since no one was watching, he decided to do the unthinkable. He raised the poor Pokémon to his mouth and despite its cries; he sank his teeth into its dirt covered flesh. When his teeth sank into its flesh, it cried out louder. Wanting to shut it up, he tore a large chunk out of it. And of course, the Oddish was silenced. He swallowed the disgusting piece of the creature and realized that it was still alive. He went in for another bite to finish it off, but was met with a power spray of some strange and purple powder. He threw the Oddish into the ground, thus effectively killing it. Before he could pick it up and finish eating it, he suddenly fell over. His body was suddenly burning up even though he found himself covered in cold sweat. He was poisoned and he knew it. Somehow he managed to stand and knew he had to find some Pecha berries quickly.

Even though his vision blurred, he stumbled through the forest until he saw what appeared to be leek. Maybe some food would make him feel better. He picked up the stalk and as he prepared to eat it, a shadow flew in front of him. Melvin looked down to see that there was blood dripping on the ground. He didn't feel himself get hit but he knew that he was bleeding from somewhere that he couldn't see. For some reason, everything had gotten far darker and he had to turn his head all the way around to see what was on the left side of him. He was still able to see that in front of him, there stood a duck with a stick. It was actually a Farfetch'd with a bloody leek stalk. Again, Melvin began to run. After what seemed like hours of running, stopping, and vomiting, he found himself curled up in a ball. It was now nightfall and hopefully the Rangers or someone would find him. He looked up and saw a pile of berries underneath a tree. It was strange that they were all different kind of berries. He didn't care. He crawled over there, and stuffed them into his mouth. For some reason, the berries tasted putrid and they were warm. He spit them out and looked at the brown gunk that was on his hands. Feeling even sicker than he did in the beginning, he began to vomit. He felt a sharp hoof press down on his left calf. He turned his neck to see a pair of glowing blue eyes and a pair of smaller eyes seemingly floating in the darkness. Something decided it would be fun to place an illusion and see if the boy would fall for it. Whatever it was quickly left as a single red eye came floating out of the darkness. He knew that it was a Ghost Pokémon. As if they sensed his struggle, there were two bright red flashes of light and his Machop and Zigzagoon appeared to battle this foe. The Pokémon was a Duskull; a Ghost type.

"Z… Zigzagoon, use Surf"

Melvin barely managed to say those words. His Pokémon flexed as it tried to use Surf. Then Melvin realized that he neglected to let Jackson teach his Pokémon any moves. Zigzagoon used Quick Attack, but it flew right through the Duskull and ran into a tree. Machop did Karate Chop, but once again, nothing happened. Its single red eye gleamed malevolently as it waved its hands. A small blue flame appeared in front of it and snaked its way towards Melvin. Melvin's body erupted in the blue flame that left patches of his scalp bald and his skin scorched. Melvin was burned and poisoned. Melvin lay there hoping someone would save him. Perhaps someone like his ass hat older brother who was nothing but kind to him?

"I promise, when I make it out of this, I am going to be so much nicer to my older brother. You're going to pay for this, you bitch ass Cyclops."

And now the Duskull was hurt. It was only trying to see if Melvin was still alive and it had a twisted way of trying to show it. It was so hurt that it began to cry. A low, yet very shrill wail traveled through the air and shattered the silence. As if things couldn't get any worse, something loomed over Melvin's half dead body. It was a Dusknoir. The Duskull floated over to its evolution and hid behind it. It was clearly hurt and called in its older brother for help. If only Melvin had an older brother who would help. The Dusknoir's hand glowed with electricity and it began to pound the weakened Melvin. And now he was paralyzed, poisoned, and burned. His Pokemon tried to help, but they were easily knocked aside. A sudden chill ran through the air as it began to pound him again, leaving him covered in ice crystals and partly frozen. Poor Melvin was frostbitten. And out of some sort of sick compassion, it took its blazing hands and used one to choke Melvin and the other to go down the boy's throat. It removed a hand covered in flames, vomit, and blood.

Feeling satisfied, the two ghouls moved back as someone else came in. Glowing in the darkness, this Bug Pokémon went to Melvin, hovered over him and turned away. The boy looked up to see a golden body with a halo.

"An angel has come to save me."

How wrong could he get? He looked harder and saw a dark void. You should never look into the back of a Shedinja. He opened his mouth as light poured out. This light was his soul and it now belonged to the genderless Shedinja. As the soul was halfway inside of Shedinja's opening on its back, the Dusknoir came and tried to pull it out. After a brief struggle, the soul was ripped in two with Shedinja getting one half and Dusknoir got the other. Feeling rather greedy, the larger Ghost quickly smashed the floating Bug with a blazing fist and it fell to the ground. It proceeded to pull the rest of the soul out of its foe and place them into its belly, where it would be lost and alone forever. Sadly, even though Melvin had his soul taken, his body was still alive although it was flopping around like a Magikarp in the desert. It seemed that this was the end. His soul gone and his Pokémon had abandoned him. He was going to die alone.

As he lied their flopping helplessly, a young male Stantler came across the body. It was bruised a bit, but other than that, it was alright. It was Stantler mating season and this young male was just defeated in battle by an older and stronger Stantler. So naturally, it wasn't allowed to mate. But it saw this young human boy here moving around helpless. The Stantler moved towards Melvin and using its teeth, chewed off the Youngster's shorts. Melvin was on his stomach and the deer Pokémon was behind him. The Stantler's member began to stiffen and slowly, the young male began to push itself inside of Melvin. Even though he was screaming, there was nothing that could be done. Without any manners, the Stantler forced itself into the rear of the young boy. Its throbbing member was bigger than the boy's opening, but it didn't matter. The buck violently went in and out of the boy for over half an hour before it achieved climax. He pulled himself out of the boy and left his thighs, rear end, and his back covered in the warm, thick, and sticky fluid of the Stantler's release.

"You've got to believe me! I tried to catch this Dusknoir and right before I threw the Ultra Ball, it spit out a soul and ran away! It's true! Gallade was right there with me!"

"Shut it, Tony. There is no way that I'm going to believe that a Dusknoir spit out a soul to make sure that you wouldn't catch it. That is the stupidest thing I've heard since you told me about the talking Meowth."

These were the two Rangers that were sent out to find the missing boy. Although Tony's encounter with the Dusknoir was real, his partner wouldn't believe it. They had been searching for two days and hadn't found anything interesting. They saw a rather skittish Girafarig and a half eaten Oddish, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Something smells dead around her, partner."

"Don't be stupid, Tony. If there was anything dead around here, Arcanine would have come back and-"

They stopped as Arcanine ran back to them. It began to tug on its trainer's pants leg. The duo followed the Arcanine until they came across a grisly sight. Underneath a tree, near a pile of feces was the pantsless body of a young boy.

"Go, Audino!"

Tony threw the PokeBall and the small pink Pokemon appeared. It ran over to the body and began to examine it carefully.

"Tony, what the hell is that? And where did you get it from?"

Tony didn't answer. He ran to his Audino as it began to talk to him in its strange Pokemon language. Their bond must have been very strong because Tony seemed to understand everything it said.

"Let's see… He was badly poisoned, burned, paralyzed, partly frozen and sodomized. He consumed a large amount of feces before he was assaulted by some unknown Pokemon. There are two open Pokeballs, so one can assume he had Pokemon with them but they abandoned him. Well, that concludes our report. Let's call someone so they can get this body out of here and buried. Damn. To think he was violated like that. I guess Arceus must have really hated this kid. I'm serious. He died with every status condition and covered in dried jizz. Yo, Partner. I think our work here is done."

Tony's partner wiped a tear from his eye and turned away from the sight. This story wouldn't make it to the papers. In fact, it wouldn't make it out of the coroner's office. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to tell Jackson the entirety of what happened to the unfortunate youngster.

Ten years have passed since that tragic day. Jackson still lives near the lakefront, but he has since then started a family as well as a Trainer's School. One rule that he always stresses to this day is to never go into the forest at night unless you have at least four Pokémon and six badges from any region. No one else has gone missing or died. But in front of every usual entrance to the forest, there are signs that read:

GHOST POKEMON COME OUT AT NIGHT.

DO NOT ENTER UNLESS PREPARED TO FACE THEM.

IF YOU SEE A HYPNO, FLEE IMMEDIATELY.

IF YOU SEE THE SOUL OF A YOUNGSTER, FLEE IMMEDIATELY.


End file.
